The Tree
by rividori
Summary: Let it never be said that Gregory House was one to limit himself. House/Wilson. Slash.


_Written for sickwilson_fest on LiveJournal._

_Holiday Prompt 40: Wilson tries to fulfil House's Christmas Eve fantasy of making love under the tree... which falls on them._

* * *

House stood back to admire the finishing touches to the Christmas tree, and smiled to himself.

He was embracing the festive season this year. It wasn't all bad, as it turned out.

At the hospital, he could disguise his eccentricities as overt jubilance, and patients would be none the wiser. And in turn, appear to be doing a good job.

As long as they were assured that that rash didn't mean their head was going to fall off then it'd be a good Christmas in their book.

'Thank you, doctor.'

'No. Thank _you_.'

Due to his 'efforts,' he'd managed to swindle the next few days off for both himself and Wilson. So anyone who decided they wanted to start bleeding from the eyes or oozing in places where there ought not to be oozing would just have to deal with it.

He didn't exist to anyone. Phones were a no-no, leaving the apartment for non-essentials was simply out of the question, and parading around shirtless was an option that was strongly encouraged. A recommendation that, unfortunately, Wilson hadn't taken to heart. All in good time, though.

Wilson came out of the bathroom just as House switched the tree lights on. House watched him as he walked to the kitchen and peered inside the fridge, calling over to him, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I've already got something." Although his beer was actually empty but that didn't matter right now. "Wilson." Wilson looked up at him, and House jerked his head to the side for him to come over. He closed the fridge door and made his way over to him, walking all the way up, moving fluidly into his arms, and holding him tight around the middle. House heard him breathe in.

"What do you want?" He asked and House smiled at the promise that kept. But first things first.

"I want you to try one of my jello shots." House said, casually. He felt Wilson still and he pulled back to look House in the face. House let his eyes wander to the coffee table and Wilson swivelled in his arms to follow his gaze. There sat an assortment of colourful test tubes.

"Why?" He asked, turning back to House.

"Cause I made them for us."

"What's in them?"

House scoffed, "What's in them…"

Wilson raised an eyebrow so House continued. "One side, margarita, other side is vodka. And I made each and every one with love."

Wilson reached for one and held it up, eyeing it like it was some big kid's experiment and was just waiting for it go 'boom.'

He turned it upside down and nothing happened. He poked his tongue in the open end and tried to lick it out but he wasn't having much luck.

"You're supposed to suck, Wilson. It's the whole point."

Wilson glared at him before looking back to the test tube in his hand, muttering under his breath, "The whole point…"

He then popped his little finger in his mouth, wet it, stuck it in around the edge and tried to loosen it up, but instead just got bits stuck under his fingernails.

"This is stupid." He said, licking his finger again. "Is this how you intend to spend your Christmas Eve?"

"Fine. Be a bore. I was trying to lead up to something here."

"Oh yeah? So watching me eat gets you in the mood. It's… all making sense now."

House dove in. "I was thinking you, me, under the tree."

Shock tactics. Works like a charm. He grinned at Wilson knowingly.

Let it never be said that Gregory House was one to limit himself. If he wanted to have sex under a tree (even a plastic one) then he was going to do it.

And hope that Wilson came to the party.

But really, it was all worth it just to see his reaction; the initial confusion to mild disbelief. And then a look that House couldn't quite place. Perhaps he was considering it? Then finally to a look of neutral acceptance. He was dealing with House, after all. He had to expect the unexpected.

"So, bedroom not doing it for you anymore?" He asked, deadpan.

House waved a dismissive hand and turned his back to Wilson, moving closer towards the tree and, with only a small amount of struggle, sat down on the floor and beckoned Wilson forward.

"Think about it. I put all this work into making the tree look good. It's not just for my benefit either, you know." He motioned to the underneath of the tree. "As you can see, I didn't get you anything. You can unwrap me instead." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh God, House." Wilson put his face in his hands, and shook his head. "That's bad."

"So bad it's good." House assured. "Now come here." He reached a hand out for Wilson to take but he still looked uncertain.

House sighed. "Come on. Tis the night before Christmas. We've even got mood lighting." He tapped a light for emphasis before he turned back to Wilson, narrowed his eyes suggestively, and lowered his voice, "And I want you _real_ bad."

Wilson smiled despite himself. "Wow. Stop trying to turn me on."

House squinted and asked in all seriousness, "You mean it's not working?"

Wilson then tapped into his sarcasm, "Oh no. Keep going. What else have you got?"

"That's it. I expected you to be all over me by now."

Wilson smiled again and knelt down, positioning himself between House's legs.

"That's better." House said before Wilson kissed him, all warmth and eagerness; moving his mouth in time with House.

Wilson pulled back briefly, already breathless. "The things I do for you." He said.

"Mmm yes." House agreed, and he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. "But the things I could do for you…" And he bit down gently on his earlobe.

"Ah…ha." Wilson slid his legs out, just knocking the lower branches of the tree, as he tried to get a little more comfortable. House went for Wilson's mouth again, and tasted just a hint of lime. Everything was going down the desired path, House thought, until he felt Wilson pulling his mouth away just slightly to the side. He opened his eyes to look and saw Wilson eyeing something on the tree. House quickly detached his lips from Wilson's mouth.

"Stop it. You're spoiling my fun."

"What is that?" He asked breathlessly.

House looked at what he was referring to: a decoration of a rather animated looking plastic elf. It was in mid stride, a present in its hand. The paint work on its face looked like it had been hurried; its eyes were wide and crazed looking. Something he'd bought cheap.

"It's an elf." House said.

Wilson nodded slowly, taking in this information. "I'm not making out with you with that thing watching."

House bit back the urge to laugh at that. Instead he grabbed it off the tree and flung it back over his shoulder where it landed with a soft clunk on the floorboards.

"Better?" House asked, and hoped.

"Yeah."

Wilson started taking more initiative then, and House was happy that he seemed so enthusiastic in wanting to satisfy his whims.

Wilson laid House's body down so they were lying sidelong to the tree and as he manoeuvred his legs either side of him, he brushed the tree yet again, and a tinkling of bells rang, one falling on Wilson's head.

"Whose idea was this again?" He asked, placing the bell back on the tree.

"It was yours when you asked me what I wanted."

"No way. How long have you been planning this?"

"Too much talk, not nearly enough tongue." And he pulled him back down, kissed him once, twice, and then moved his head to the other side, opening his mouth a little. Meanwhile, he worked at Wilson's shirt, trailing his fingers up the warm expanse of skin and tugging it up. Wilson helped him the rest of the way, throwing it… somewhere_._

Wilson leaned in real close, kissing at his neck, and his hand wandered down House's chest, slowly, slowly, and then further, brushing firmly over his pants, an approving groan passing through House's lips as he closed his eyes.

"Does that feel good?"

Oh _yes_… as if he had to ask, and ooh… what's that? House reached down between his and Wilson's legs, groping for a bit (which completely unfazed Wilson) and pulled out some kind of object. He brought it up to his eyes to see it was a candy cane that had fallen off the tree.

He tossed it aside without a second thought and closed his eyes again, concentrating on Wilson's touch and his mouth. A hand went for his belt.

"You know if sucking was the whole purpose…" As Wilson trailed off, House cracked open an eye and saw Wilson looking down at him, a look of too much innocence for someone who had just casually offered the services of his mouth while multi-coloured lights illuminated his face. "Unless you had something else in mind." He finished.

House opened his other eye. "Um. Whatever you think…"

Wilson chuckled lowly and wriggled House's pants down further. "I think… you'll be happy with whatever I give you."

And then, quite suddenly, Wilson sneakily reached a hand up through the leg of House's boxers.

House shot his arm out at the incredible surge that flooded his body, and grabbed the first thing he could reach, which happened to be a fistful of tinsel. And when Wilson stroked him again, his grip tightened.

"Okay, let go of that." Wilson spoke gently, and plied House's fingers away. "I'm going to move you away from this."

After a bit of awkward shuffling, Wilson leaned back. "Wait here."

He was gone and back again before House could say "Got lube?" Which coincidentally…

When Wilson returned, he had a tube of the stuff, and shook it in front of him. _Lookie what I've got._

"Can't beat practical."

House stared. "You don't have to try and sell it to me."

Wilson made quick work of their remaining clothes. And he moved almost too masterfully about their bodies.

And as he eased down, entering him, House felt the same anticipation building. That never changed.

"Comfortable… on the floor there?" Wilson's voice was a ragged mess but it still didn't sound like he was too concerned about House's wellbeing.

House groaned, one part burning need, the other part a burning need to smack him upside the head to just get on with it.

"So… so good."

"The floor or me?"

What the _hell? _Right. That was it. Wilson was killing the mood before it even got started. He squirmed a bit out of frustration, Wilson trembled above him and finally, finally, he seemed to get the message. He placed his hand on the floor for leverage and Wilson moved out and in, agonisingly slow. House looked up at Wilson as he breathed out against his face. His eyes were closed tight in a look of concentration, brows furrowed slightly. And he moved again, more quick and forceful.

Without control, he jerked violently, kicking his leg out and, as fate would have it, got the base of the tree in the process.

He looked up and saw the star at the very top, already resting precariously, now falling down on Wilson and giving him only a split second of warning before the whole tree fell spectacularly on top of them both.

Bells jingled and decorations rolled off while tinsel and lights slipped on their branches. They were now covered, lengthways, by the tree.

"Surprise." House grunted, as he spat out bits of green plastic leaves and moved his head out of the way.

"Urghh… what?" Wilson's face was alongside his, twisting and turning to see how this had happened, all the while being poked and prodded in the back by pointy tree branches.

They both went still for a moment, looking at each other.

"Having fun?" House asked.

Wilson blinked at him. "This tree is digging into my back. And it's itchy." He said, quite matter of fact. He reached a hand up, "Get it off."

House let him fend for himself for a second before he tried a push/roll combination, which succeeded in getting the tree off Wilson but still scratched him along the way.

Wilson pulled away from House, pulling his pants up as he went, scrambling back on his hands, until -

"Ow, ow, _ow."_

House looked at Wilson who was now examining his hand closely, hissing in pain. Beside him; a string of sharp-edged tree lights. It seemed he'd leaned pretty hard on it.

"Yeah… you wanna watch out for them." House drawled as he got to his feet and tried pulling the tree up.

House watched him get up and leave, kicking feebly at some tinsel as he went. He'd just turned to the tree again when he heard a yelp from behind.

"Fuck!"

Wilson was hopping back on his left foot. Placing his right foot gingerly back to the floor, he bent down.

"Fucking elf! Fuck!"

He held the decoration in his hand; appearing to be under the delusion that if he squeezed it hard enough it would disintegrate.

"You okay?" House asked; probably not really appreciated by the fact that he was laughing.

Wilson shot him a death glare, threw the elf in the bin, and disappeared down the hallway.

He came back fully clothed ten minutes later and joined House on the couch, folding his arms and staring at the tree, now considerably less decorated than before. A few moments of silence passed before House spoke up.

"You better make it up to me for this."

Wilson's disbelieving voice came from his side. "What?"

"Yeah." House turned to him. "You ruined my evening."

Wilson laughed, stunned. "I just had a six foot tall tree fall on me! And look," he showed him his hand which still had little bright pink dents in it from the tree light. "Make it better."

"What do I look like? A doctor?"

Wilson shook his head and looked away while House just continued to watch him. It was true that this little idea had been relatively spur of the moment, but he'd genuinely been looking forward to this time off. No way would he tell him that. Or maybe not.

"I love you, Wilson."

Wilson frowned. "Now you're feeling guilty. You can't just throw that word around whenever it conveniences you."

"Hey!" He said, a little louder than intended, causing Wilson to look quickly back at him. "You call this convenient? We should only just now be getting to the good part." He paused. "I should be in Wilson-induced euphoria."

House smiled as Wilson rolled his eyes and sank further into the couch.

He moved and leaned in close, took Wilson's hand, kissed his palm, and without looking away from his eyes, whispered, "You'd better believe me."

Wilson looked at him, House noted, with the same wonderment and the same expectancy, as the first time House had kissed him.

"Maybe." Wilson said slowly, with a hint of a smile. "If you make it up to me."

House huffed, and pushed Wilson down on the couch. He had to concede, "How did this turn out to be about you?"


End file.
